Leo Valdez and Calypso Atlas at Hogwarts
by Kuhbillion11
Summary: This is my first story, and it is Leo and Calypso going to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, the Golden Trio are too nosy for their own good. Sorry, i'm no good at summaries. set in 5th year. ;)
1. The games begin

Leo Valdez and Calypso Atlas at Hogwarts

 **This is my first fanfic so only constructive criticism, no flames, please. Also, I will do a lot of P.O.V.'s. Credit to whoever made up the last name "Atlas" for calypso. Also, the characters might be a little OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: no. I DON'T OWN NOTHING (cries in dark corner)**

Leo P.O.V

"Leo! Calypso!" Chiron hollered. I looked at Calypso and ran to the big house. "What is it Chiron?" Calypso asked as Chiron took out two small rectangular boxes. One was a fiery red, and the other was a pearly white. I immediately grabbed the red box and opened it quickly to reveal… A STICK! The stick was smooth and long, and out the corner of my eye, I saw Calypso open her box to reveal another, slightly longer, stick. I look at Chiron, "why do we have sticks?" Calypso smacked me. "They're wands, idiot!" Chiron answered, "You will be going to a school called hogwarts—"

we burst out laughing "a school named after deformed pig skin?" "Yes." Said Chiron dryly. "Now you will go on Festus to protect the golden trio, a group of wizards-" "Wait, what? Wizards?" I asked, "like with pointy hats?" Calypso smacked me again. "Is this the Potter kid and his friends?" She asked. Chiron nodded. "Hecate told me about them when I was stuck on Ogygia" Calypso explained. "Now, go!" Chiron said.

Harry's P.O.V.

"Hermione?" I asked. "What are you doing?" Ron answered for her. "She's preparing for the new foreign exchange students." That surprised me; I didn't know even know Hogwarts had exchange students. Before I could ask anything, Ron said, there are 2 of them, and they are from...Hermione, where are they from?" "America," she said, clearly annoyed. "I told you this five times!" "Okay, okay, sheesh" Ron retorted. I changed the topic, asking, "what are their names?" Hermione answered, "We only know one of the names: Leo Valdez." "Okaay," I replied,"why are *you* preparing for them?" "So they can feel at home of course!" then she walked off, muttering "boys…". Ron and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Girls" I said. "Hermione." Said Ron pointedly. I nodded. "Do you have any idea why exchange students are coming here?" I asked, "have you ever heard of such a thing? It seems odd…". Ron shrugged. "DINNER TIME!" Ms. Weasley called, and Ron rushed to the table.

Ron P.O.V.

I ran to the table, eager to get some food. I crashed into Fred and George, who were excitedly talking about a new joke.

"Watch it"

"Ron"

"You almost knocked"

"Us over!"

They accusingly said.

"Sorry" I answered, And turned to the food. Soon, everyone came to eat. As I dug into my corned beef sandwich, I pondered Hermione's news. I hadn't the slightest why exchange students were coming to Hogwarts. Harry was right; this had never happened before as far as I knew, and, although I wasn't keen to let on, it made me nervous. Two possibilities came to mind: either Dumbledore had summoned them, or you-know-who had sent them. Neither possibility was particularly comforting. I tried to shake the worry from my mind and concentrate on my sandwich.

Hermione's P.O.V.

▪️(time skip to hogwarts express)▪️

I sat in my seat, ignoring the commotion around me, thinking about the exchange students. Suddenly two kids I'd never seen before came into my car. I got any uneasy sense they were very powerful. There was a girl with caramel-colored hair and dark almond eyes. The boy was tallish and scrawny, and he had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. "Who are you?" Demanded the boy, somewhat obnoxiously."Hermione Granger" I replied, adding "although I don't know what business that is of yours." "Leo" said the girl quickly, smiling, "This is Leo. And I'm Calypso." "Like the girl from greek myths? They both visibly flinched at that and an uneasy looked passed between them. Calypso looked me right in the eyes, flashed a huge smile and agreed, "exactly like that." I pressed on, trying to get information. "What are your last names?" I asked, thinking these kids might be the exchange students. "This is Valdez…" she continued talking, but I tuned her out. Leo Valdez and Calypso something, so they were the exchange students. But the way they radiate power, it made me suspicious…

Calypso's P.O.V.

"Robes?" Leo squawked in anger "I'm seriously expected to wear a robe?" "C'mon Leo, It'll be fun!" I answered. Leo muttered something about bathrobes and Halloween as he slipped his robe on. By the time we were both put on our Hogwarts uniforms, we were laughing so hard at how ridiculous we looked, tears were streaming down our faces.

Soon, the Hogwarts Express slowed, then stopped. "Firs' years!" A giant man yelled. "Firs' years over here!" Me and Leo ran toward the huge man. "Go across with the first years." The man told me. We both hopped into a boat and the boat sailed across. The lake to a giant castle: Hogwarts. We quickly got to the great hall, and Headmaster Dumbledore announced, "Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts! This year, for the first time in Hogwarts history, we have accepted students from America as exchange students." A murmur could be heard in the hall as the kids craned their necks, trying to spot us. A lady in green robes called out the names of several first years, then she called "Calypso Atlas!" I warily walked out to the chair. _My, my. You were on an island for...how long? Thousands of years? Okay. I can rule out slytherin and ravenclaw. Hmm, hufflepuff could work… No, gotta be_ "Gryffindor!" I ran over to the Gryffindor table.

The Sorting Hat's P.O.V.

The shout "LEO VALDEZ" made me shiver. I know all and see all, and I saw in Calypso's memories that Leo cheated death. He walked up and I was slowly getting lowered down and I brushed his head. A tidal wave of memories surged onto me. "NO MORE! GRYFFINDOR! LEAVE ME ALONE! I thrashed and screamed even after Leo Valdez left.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Leo is unusual. I mean, "Leave me alone"? It never said that before. Thank goodness Leo was last. The hat could have refused to sort. We all went up to our common room, but I didn't think they were just 'exchange students.' I walked past Ron and Harry and told them to meet me in the Room Of Requirement at midnight.

▪️Later▪️

I ran over to the Room Of Requirement at midnight and then I saw everyone was already there. I told Ron And Harry that I made a list of weird things about them:

Flinched at words"Greek myths"

Freaked out about robes

Sorting hat hates Leo Valdez

"Anything else?" Ron asked as I showed him the list. "Maybe how they acted nervous everywhere and how their eyes seem to go everywhere, scanning you." Harry answered. I scribbled down what Harry said.

"What does it mean?" I asked. Ron looked exasperated. "Probably nothing. Don't you think you're overreacting?" "Maybe." I replied curtly "but please don't deny that you felt that weird power radiating from them." Ron shrugged, but I could see the nervousness in his eyes and I knew he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Those two scare me, maybe more than you-know-who.". I told him. "What? No way, you-know-who's too powerful." Harry shuddered, no doubt thinking about how you-know-who killed his parents. "Plus, those two seem powerful but not necessarily evil…". I wasn't sure I agreed. Leo, in particular, made my hair stand on end. "But the sorting hat," I pointed out, "we've NEVER seen it react that way. NEVER." "You're right." Harry agreed. "I'm going back to bed" Ron said. "Me too." Harry agreed. "Bye" I said and left.

Harry P.O.V.

▪️time skip▪️

I just finished history of magic, and was on my way to potions with Snape in the dungeons, when I heard Leo asking Calypso "why is this classroom in the dungeons?" When we went inside, Leo burst into flames. Everyone freaked out. Hermione called out " **Aguamenti** " dousing him with water. but the water just turned to steam on contact. Just as suddenly as it began, the fire was out. Leo was standing there looking perfectly fine. I looked over at Ron and Hermione, and they seemed just as freaked out as I was. Hermione whipped out the list and wrote:

"Leo burst on fire, water didn't help, was unfazed by fire."

I was insanely confused when Snape walked in. "Ah, the exchange students" he said, and Leo burst into flames again. Snape looked panicked as he pulled out his wand, but Slytherin student said "this happened before, we used a water spell. **Aguamenti** " The fire turned to steam again. A few seconds later, the fire vanished again. Snape was shaking with rage "what did you do?" He angrily demanded. "Nothing professor." Leo said in a mock innocent voice with wide eyes. Snape looked at Leo for a moment while the entire class braced for what would come next. But Snape just turned the class and said coldly "everyone take your seats, we will now do a Draught of Peace."

It took me a moment to realize that Leo had made Professor Snape give up. Hermione, Ron and I exchanged glances and Hermione again whipped out her list and added yet another entry. Potions was soon over, and the rest of the day with it.

The entire week passed by quickly, except for defense against the dark arts, and we have detention next week. Leo is randomly bursting into flames, boys are ogling Calypso while Leo defended her and Calypso laughing and telling Leo she could take care of herself. Ron, Hermione and I observed them, trying to figure out who they were and what they were up to.

Ron P.O.V.

▪️time skip▪️

On Saturday, Harry and I took out his invisibility cloak and we huddled together. Then I thought of the tent in the Quidditch Match and I asked Hermione, "Can you do an expanding spell on this cloak?" "Yes. But it is illegal—" "DO IT!" I hissed. "Fine! **Capacious extremis** " Suddenly, the cloak swelled. It wasn't giant, though, and Hermione looked like every ounce of energy had been drained from her body. "Hermione!" I said and she leaned on me saying "the cloak resists the spell; it's sapping my strength." "It's okay just lean on me, Hermione," I told her. "I am." retorted Hermione, but then she let all of her body weight rest against me. We continued walking, with me supporting Hermione, until we saw Leo and Calypso throwing a coin into a rainbow. It looked like a Galleon, gold and large. I watched as it fell into the rainbow, and disappeared. Then Leo said something very strange. " O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering" then Calypso chimed in and said," show me Percy"—I gasped quietly. Who would want to see him?— "at camp half-blood." The rainbow shimmered and a face appeared that reminded me of Harry's, except that this kid has sea green eyes, and Harry has emerald eyes. We looked at each other. "Who is that" I mouthed, "it's not Percy." Hermione didn't answer and Harry just shrugged. Then we left. I knew they had to be death eaters.


	2. The work (ugh)

Thanks to ghostqueen101 for reviewing first!

Sorry if this is short

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME NO OWN!

Harry pov

"We need to hit the library!" Hermione yelled and proceeded to run into the library. Ron and I followed her; I heard Ron muttering something about Hermione and libraries as he rolled his eyes. He still helped, though. We researched a lot (well, mostly Hermione researched a lot, and we did what she told us to do) but we found nothing about the mysterious rainbow dark magic. We also looked for creatures who can set themselves on fire. The only creature we found that even came close to meeting Leo's description were imps.

"A Complete History Of Imps":.'

Imps are tricksters that have control and invulnerability over fire. Imps can mate with humans to make a half-breed who can set themselves on fire and control fire. They also have a reddish tint to their skin and a long, wire-like tail. They tend to be small, averaging between two and four feet, often with average to slightly overdeveloped musculature…BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH …

My eyes glazed over. As my mind drifted, I saw Ron's head tilt forward as he fell asleep."Hermione!" I called. We each hooked one of Ron's arms around our shoulders and dragged him toward Gryffindor Tower. The entire way Hermione ranted about Leo and how he couldn't be half imp and how nothing made sense. When we finally got to Gryffindor Tower she showed us the updated list:

Flinched at words"Greek myths"

Freaked out about robes

Sorting hat hates Leo Valdez

acts nervous everywhere

their eyes seem to go everywhere, scanning you

Leo burst on fire; water didn't help, was unfazed by fire.

Aguamenti charm doesn't work on him

Isn't half imp

Can make rainbow dark magic.

"Oh, is that it? I asked. Hermione glared at me. "If you have something to add," she said, "please do." Ron's eyelids fluttered-"why don't we just ask them?" Hermione stared at him. "Seriously? Just ask them? Ask them what, exactly? Ask them if you-know-who sent them? Ask if they are spies? Ask if they were sent to kill us? HOW WOULD THAT BE HELPFUL? What possible reason would we have to believe a single word they said? Honestly, Ron, sometimes I wonder if you were dropped on your head a few too many times as a child." Hermione's tirade continued, her eyes wild. She was obsessed.

Ron and I exchanged a glance-we both were on the verge of laughter. Hermione glared at us, but after a minute she looked like she was about to lose it as well. She looked down, trying to control her laughter, and then looked up, with a determined grin. "What we need, you knuckleheads, is a plan."

Sorry again- IT WAS TOO SHORT!


	3. The prank and the AN

**Sorry. I have writer's block. PLEEZ FORGIVE ME! Anyway, I need an idea for Calypso's Patronus. Here is a prank by Leo, a short chappie that gets the Golden Trio angry and freaked out. RIVALRY!**

Time: During dinner.

3rd person

Leo was acting strangely. He was twitching and had a madman's grin.

Harry's P.O.V.

Leo stood up during dinner and held up a small, plastic whistle. He blew on it. A few seconds later, The roof broke as a giant, bronze colored dragon landed. The dragon roared. Leo ran up to it. Then I realized that the dragon was MADE of bronze. Suddenly, Leo held up some undercooked steak. The dragon gingerly blew on it so it wouldn't burn Leo. Then it took off into the sky. Ron whispered in my ear, "I don't trust him." I agreed. After that, we were rivals.


End file.
